The Farmers Daughter
by alimerin1
Summary: On a farm in mid June, the summer heat just kicking in. Natsu goes to a farm for a summer job. After this summer, he will be going to the college "Fairy Tail". On this farm, after about a week, a beautiful girl shows up, stirring feelings inside them. But with only the summer, can Natsu say goodbye? Modern NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ **This story is based off the song by Rodney Atkins "Farmers Daughter"**

 **Summary: On a farm in mid June, the summer heat just kicking in. Natsu goes to a farm for a summer job. After this summer, he will be going to the college "Fairy Tail". On this farm, after about a week, a beautiful girl shows up, stirring feelings inside them. But with only the summer, can Natsu say goodbye?**

* * *

A strong, pink haired male sat on his couch. Wearing a pair of jeans and a white tank top. The sun had been belting on his hometown, and showed no signs of letting up.

Along with his strange natural colored hair, he had a strange natural colored cat. The blue kitten crawled into his lap, meowing. The meow serving as a reminder of the fact it was time to eat.

"Alright, I'll get you your precious tuna." He stood up, the cat jumping off his lap and running into the kitchen. He couldn't understand how this cat could stand the heat.  
While getting his weird cat his food, the devilishly handsome man clicked his answering machine.

" _Hey Natsu~! Just wanted to wish you happy birthday! Hope you're doing well, considering the fact, well, it's not important. Maybe if you're interested, we can hang out sometime today. I'd love to see you. Okay, goodbye."_

Natsu exhaled. His childhood friend Lisanna always called him on his birthday. And today was the only day he didn't answer.  
He didn't mean to, Natsu just didn't feel like talking.

"MEOOOOW!" The distressed call of his cat shook him from his thoughts.  
"Gosh darn it Happy!" He shook his head and set the cats food on the floor.

Natsu walked out the door and picked up the newspaper. Bringing it inside and looking at it.

 _ **Help wanted on the Heartfilia farm for the summer. They will be paid handsomely. Must not be afraid to get their hands dirty and work till sundown. Strong. Come to this address. 13348 143**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Magnolia Way.  
-Jude Heartfilia**_

His hazel eyes scanned the article and shrugged. He could definitely use a summer job.

"I'll be back in a while Happy." He went and poured cat food in his dish, making sure he had water. Natsu grabbed his car keys and exited his home.

The heat of the outside world hit him like a tone of bricks. Wondering how hot his car was due to the fact it was sitting in the sun all yesterday and all this morning.  
He growled a almost inhuman growl and went to his old red pick up truck. Opening the door, he felt the warm air inside.

Taking a second to rethink this whole thing, he shook his head and got inside. Starting it up, and leaving his house.

* * *

Magnolia Way wasn't to far from his home, but it was more secluded from the area. A creek on the west side, a barn to the east Not to mention many things in between.  
A very nice farm.

"I can understand why this man would need some help." Natsu mumbled softly to himself, finding himself drive down the gravel road and parking his truck.

He removed himself from the seat and walked up to the front door. He cleared his throat and knocked three times. It is answered by a man who looks as if he was in his mid forties. Jude Heartfilia.

"Hello sir, I saw your help wanted post in the paper and I would like offer my service. I can definitely take this job." Natsu grinned his cocky grin. But spoke in a polite tone.  
"I see that you would do a good job. When would you like to start?"He looked at him curiously.  
"I'm willing to start right away."  
"Okay, welcome to the Heartfilia farm..." He stuck his hand out.  
"Natsu Dragneel." He smiled and shook his hand. "What would you like me to do?"  
"The fence needs fixing, the peaches need picking,the cows need bringing round. And anything else you see could be done around here."

Natsu nodded. Getting straight to work.

* * *

Natsu had only spent a week there. But he had already started to hate it. The blazing heat, all this work. The only thing he looked forward to was his break when he would relax underneath the peach tree and cool off in the creek.

"Maybe I should just quit... Take a different job in some place that has air conditioning." Natsu mumbled to himself as he began to walk up the small hill from the creek, pulling on his tank over his toned body. Silently cursing to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a girl.

She had big chocolate brown eyes. Blonde hair that was a little below her shoulders. Toned, long legs. A slim, but not totally thin waistline. And not to mention, a fairly big bust size.

Maybe, quitting would be out of the question.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was _this_ beautiful girl on _this_ farm? Sure, it was nice, but come on, she did not look like she belonged on a farm.

She hadn't noticed him yet and she went to take her bags out of the trunk of the taxi. She was struggling with one bag, and he couldn't help but inwardly chuckle. Walking up the rest of the way, he was able to stride over beside her. Placing his hand over his and lifting the bag out of the trunk.

"You know, it's easier to lift then it is to pull." He said playfully. Not really caring about her reaction to his surprising gesture.  
"Oh! I, um, knew that. Uh, who are you?" She became a little flustered and she looked at him. There eyes meet for a second. Before looking away.  
"I'm a guy Jude hired to help out around the farm. Names Natsu, and who might you be?" He smiled and looked at her. Admiring her beauty.  
"I'm, I'm Lucy, Jude's daughter." She returned to looking at him, noticing the fact he was staring.

When he realized he had gotten caught, he chuckled nervously.

"Oh, really? I didn't know Jude had a daughter."  
"Well, you look as if you've been working hard.." She gestured to him and the farm, then shut the trunk. "You probably haven't had time to talk to him to much."  
He smiled and took her bag in his hand. "I'm happy I got to meet you then."

She smiled back at him. He turned his back to her and began to bring her bag to the house. Lucy quickly paid the taxi driver and hurried after him.

"Ah, Lucy, I didn't expect you to be back so soon." Jude remarked as he saw his daughter and Natsu approach the open door. Lucy walked over and gave her dad a small hug.  
"I came back early." She looked at the pink haired man and smiled."Oh, and thank you for taking my bag."  
"Well, I don't have to stop helping here. I can bring theses to your room." He smiled playfully. Lucy gave him a stare and walked over, taking the bag.  
"Thanks, but I can handle it from here." She retaliated and smiled, then leaves and goes up the stairs.

Natsu followed her with his eyes until she disappeared form view. He was snapped back into reality as Jude coughed.

"Oh, Jude. Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?" He looked at the man and he exhaled. Walking into the kitchen. He came back drinking water.  
"Because it slipped my mind."  
"Slipped your mind?"  
"Okay I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know when Lucy would be back and I don't want you to get distracted from your work thinking about my daughter." Jude narrowed his eyes slightly.  
"Understood." Natsu didn't press it any further. He had experience with that and it turned into getting slapped by a girl.

* * *

Lucy came back downstairs and waltzed into the kitchen. Natsu already had gone back outside to work on the farm.

She opened the fridge, enjoying the cool air hitting her skin. She had pulled her hair into a pony tail. Her attire was a pair of jean shorts, a nice tank top that didn't show too much skin, and her feet currently were bare.

"Dad why didn't you warn me it would be so hot when I got back?" She smiled and took a bottle Coca-Cola from the fridge. Shutting it.  
"Because I didn't think you would be bothered by it." Jude looked at his daughter and sighed. "Why don't you put on something more conservative?"  
"What's wrong with my outfit" She looked down at her clothes. Then back up.  
"There's a man outside and your outfit shows way too much skin."  
"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm eighteen." She claimed as she hooked the lid to the glass bottle on the counter and pressed down, popping it off.  
"But your still my daughter." He looked at her.  
She sighed. "Your right, I am. So that means, no matter what I wear, I still have my wits."

Jude admitted defeat and watched her leave the house after slipping on her shoes. He did trust Lucy, but currently, didn't trust Natsu.

* * *

Natsu was in the barn hauling hay. Moving it to the bottom of the barn.  
Lucy was leaning against the open door to the barn and looked at him. Taking a sip of her drink.

Natsu looked at her and their eyes meet again. He chuckled.  
"Well hello Miss Heartfilia."  
"Hey Natsu."

She couldn't quite explain it, but she felt comfortable around him.

Natsu exhaled and removed his tank top and threw it off the ledge as well. Lucy gawked at him slightly. Amazed by the way he looked.  
When Natsu caught her, he smirked. She blushed and looked away, walking through the barn and went to a chestnut horse.

The horse stuck it's face out of the stall and she pet it's head and nose.

"Like horses?" He asked as he climbed down the ladder and looked at her.  
"Yeah, I do."  
"Why?"  
"Hmm... Because they're cute." She looked over at him and smiled. Turning around, she crossed her arms. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd you start working for my dad?"  
Natsu grinned and leaned against the beam. "Because I needed the cash, and your father does pay handsomely.

They both shared a laugh and she took another sip of her drink.

"Snow White sips." He smirked.  
"Snow White sips?" She gave him a questioning look.  
"Okay, so in the movie, Snow White barely takes a bite out of her apple. So whenever someone takes small sips or small bites, I call them Snow White."  
"Well, so what if I take 'Snow White' sips? How would you drink it?"

He kept his smirk and strolled over, pushing himself off the beam. He took the Coke from her and chugged about half of it.

"Like that." He chuckled and handed it back. She playfully pushed him.  
"You drank most of my drink."  
"Well you were taking to long."

They laughed again. Natsu backing away and returning to his work.  
She returned to watching him and taking her _Snow White_ sips.


	3. Chapter 3

As sundown neared, Natsu finished up his work and headed home.

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by not only his cat, but a petite white haired girl. Fairly cute, but no one would throw beautiful around as much unless they loved her.

"Hi there Natsu!" She smiled and stood up from the living room couch, walking over and giving him a big hug. He chuckled and hugged her back.  
"Hi Lisanna." He smiled and let her go, walking over to the couch and flopping down on it.  
"You've been avoiding me lately." She walks over and sits on the ottoman in front of him. Her posture straight. A flirtatious undertone in her voice. Brushing her bangs back and her smile smile and cute.  
"I've been working lately. Picking up some extra cash. Especially since I need the money to pay my tuition if I even _get_ into Fairy Tail." He rubbed his eyes and pushed his bangs back, a sign of stress. "Which, I **_won't._** I would only get in for sports since I didn't do well in school."  
"Natsu..." She smiled, and shook he head "Here's a letter from Fairy Tail. And before you get on my case about reading your mail, you will be happy in the end." She grabs the letter from behind her and extends he arm to him. 

Puzzled, he takes the letter and opens it.

 _ **Dear Natsu Dragneel,  
On behalf of the council of Fairy Tail, we invite you to join our student body this year. Though your grades were average, you show exactly the personality and perseverance we are looking for here at Fairy Tail. And would like to invite you and a guest to Fairy Tails student day, August 25th 2016. We will be looking forward to you attending.  
Headmaster Makarov**_

"I'm in?" He stood up "I made it into Fairy Tail!"  
"You did!" Lisanna stood and hugged him, smiling.

He hugged her back and smiled.

After about two hours of celebration, Lisanna left Natsu home alone with his thoughts. He climbed up the stairs, and trudged into his room before flopping down onto the bed. His arm crossed over his eyes, and let out a soft groan as his back cracked and stretched out. Before he realized it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

 _Natsu was back up in the loft of the barn again, hauling some more hay._

 _"Natsu?" A soft voice spoke up and he looked down and noticed Lucy.  
"Yes? What is it?" He climbed down and walked over to her. His back slightly hunched.  
"Can you help me open something, I'm strong but apparently not strong enough right now to open a jar."  
"Sure, I'm here to help."  
"Thanks honey." She kisses his cheek and hands over the jar. "Can you hurry? I've got to get back at the house in case the baby wakes up."  
"Alright I'll hurry, besides, if the baby wakes I think the dogs will alert us or something." Natsu smiles and opens the jar, leaning in and kissing her lips. But, they were never kissed before so he couldn't describe them.  
"Yeah right, dogs would do that. The baby cries they would just stick around the baby them self." She smiled, "I love you"  
"I love you too"_

* * *

Natsu quickly shoots up and scares Happy off the bed. Sitting up in the bed, a little disoriented, and distracted from the dream. Only 1:57 am, and there were hours to go. But how could he go to sleep?

Especially if he kept having dreams like that.

He didn't know what they meant, but a part of him deep down wished for them to be true.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N;_ Hi there guys! I apologize for being inactive. So here's the long awaited chapter of _The Farmers Daughter_**

* * *

 **8:00 PM  
Heartfilia Farm**

Lucy sat at the dining table, running her nails through her blond hair as she put it into a ponytail. She stared at the letters, many were from colleges such as Blue Pegasus, asking her to consider joining their campus. But, not one from the college she was hoping for.

Jude walked into the dining room, letting out a long sigh before sitting next to his daughter, "Sweetie, I had mentioned before that I didn't want you to join any of _these_ colleges. You're much more capable then these lowbrow places."  
"Dad, Harvard, Yale, they just aren't me. I don't mingle well with those high up snobs." Lucy flipped her way through the letters before leaning back in her chair, dropping the papers on the mahogany.  
"But Lucy, you don't need to worry about making friends. You'll have your whole life to make friends."  
"I won't talk to you about college if you keep disregarding my choices." She shot him a sideways glance, sitting up straight again as she shoved the letters back into their respective envelopes.  
"Fine. Any news from Fairy Tail?"  
"Nope, there is no letter. There are several from Blue Pegasus, practically begging me to join."  
"So join them then, they are a fine school." He held back a grimace mentioning Blue Pegasus.  
"I can't, Loki is going there, _remember_?" Putting emphasis on her last word, she gathered Blue Pegasus's letters and stood up. Then she walked into the kitchen and dropped the letters in the recycling bin.

The infamous Loki. He was Lucy's 11th and 12th homecoming date. She had been head over heels in love with him, almost certain she would spend the rest of her life with him. That is, until he made out with, the crazy party girl, Cana. She did blame Cana for awhile, but learned to forgive her. Loki however, she never forgave. He was sober during the party while Cana was wasted.

"I understand, well you'll get the acceptance letter, no worries." He stood up and walked over to her, giving her a small pat on the shoulder, "Don't stay up all night over it."

Jude left the kitchen and walked up the staircase, retiring to his room for the rest of the night. Lucy huffed, before flipping off the light and trudging up the stairs.

She turned on the light to her bedroom, taking in the familiar sight of her bedroom. The down pink comforter, with matching sheets and pillowcase. The tan desk with a closed computer, scattered papers, books and pens. The white rug right beside her bed that she got when she was 17 as a present from her best friend Levy Mcgarden. The sight comforted her, and put her at ease as she slipped off her shoes and walked over to her white dresser. After changing into her pajamas, she grabbed a book and crawled into bed. As she read, she soon slipped into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

 **9 AM  
Heartfilia Farm**

Natsu drove up to the farm, and parked it. He thought over the dream the entire way over, before looking at the farm. The kiss part was driving him wild, and he wanted to come true. He didn't understand why, but he wanted to kiss her.

He waked up to the door and knocked on it, only to be greeted by the blond he had been thinking about all day long. She was in a pair of sweatpants, and a slightly over sized t-shirt.

"Hi Natsu!" She smiled and motioned him inside.  
"Hiya Luce." He smiled and slightly waved.  
"You're here a little early today, did you eat breakfast?" She walked through the living room and into the kitchen, "I only ask because I'm making some right now, and working on a farm means you need to have strength." She giggled and looked at him, slowly following her into the kitchen.  
"Uhh, no. I didn't." He leaned against the doorway and looked at her, she smiled and nodded before turning around and mixing the pancake batter. He gave her a quick scan up and down.

Today was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Natsu, mind getting me the pancake griddle from that pantry right there?" Lucy turned to him and motioned to the bottom cabinet with her foot.  
"Sure thing." He nodded and walked over to the cabinet, opening it up and looking around for the griddle. Lucy looked at him before her thoughts went back to her dream last night.

* * *

 _Lucy sat at a dinner table in a fancy restaurant. She clinked a champagne glass, with non other than, Natsu._

 _"This is such a nice place Natsu, I'm so glad you picked it." She smiled and sipped her champagne.  
"Only the nicest for my girlfriend." He flashed a grin, his canine catching the light from the candles._

 _He set down the glass and leaned over, kissing her softly on the lips. She kissed back as gently. He pulled away, which made her frown and pout, wanting another soft kiss from the man. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his again. Slightly rougher_

* * *

"I found it, where should I put it?" He stood up, holding the griddle.  
"Oh!" She snapped from her memory and looked over to him, "Just put it on the counter and plug it in please." She smiled and turned towards the counter.

She started to pour the batter onto the griddle to make several pancakes and grabbed the spatula. She hummed a soft tune as she flipped the pancakes, making sure they were cooked perfectly. Her voice entranced him, he leaned against the fridge and watched her cook. She grabbed a plate from the pantry and pilled two pancakes on stop of it, handing it over to him.

"Here ya go!" She smiled, "Butters on the table, syrups in the cupboard. Utensils are on the table as well." She put her pancakes on another plate, turned off the griddle and walked over to the kitchen table. Lucy and Natsu sat side by side and prepared their pancakes. "Why are you here early anyway? Your time today wasn't until 3"  
"Oh, I was bored and my "friend" is busy with his girlfriend today. He's proposing, can't say I'm surprised, he's been in love with that bookworm forever."  
"Who's your friend?"  
"Gajeel."  
"Gajeel's proposing to Levy?!" She looked at him in awe and almost jumped from her seat.  
"Shoot... Yeah he is." He chuckled and nodded, looking at her. The sight of her all excited and giddy made her look so cute. Especially with her frizzy ponytail.  
"That's so amazing! She's gonna be so happy!" She began to think for a moment, then laughed to herself, "She's gonna be so happy, I'm not gonna see her for _days_." Natsu laughed along with her and nodded, running his hand through his locks and taking a bite of his pancakes.

Their talks continued all the way through breakfast, and long after they finished. He helped her with the dishes and the still talked.  
"Favorite color?" Natsu looked at her as he put the plate in the dishwasher.  
"Pink. You?" She smiled and began to scrub the syrup off the plate.  
"Red." He smiled back. Eventually they finished the dishes and the conversation was moved to the living room.

They talked until noon, that's when Jude came back home.


End file.
